


Passing Lights

by thekeyholder



Category: Muse
Genre: Absolution Era, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, POV First Person, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyholder/pseuds/thekeyholder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are touring. Matt is in one of those weird poetical moods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to capture the strange emotion I felt when travelling...and decided to write it from Matt's perspective. Betaed by [recordmachined](http://archiveofourown.org/users/recordmachined/pseuds/recordmachined). 
> 
> Posted on LJ back in August 2011.

Though some might think that I must be sick and tired of touring and travelling, they are wrong. There’s something soothing in the blur of the cities, forests and fields that we pass by, like a piece of world that was ours for a millisecond.  
   
I usually find it difficult to fall asleep, but reclining against the seat and feeling the delicate sunlight stroking my closed eyelids reminds me of a protective warmth I most probably only felt in the cradle.  
   
A minute and I’ll be asleep, your kind face smiling at me. I hear you chuckle as you tell Chris that I’m in my “vampire state” again; I can only sleep during the day. You both laugh and I feel your fingers ruffling my hair. I fall asleep with a smile playing on my lips…

   
* * * * *

   
I munch on some dry biscuit, watching absentmindedly as the sky gradually turns red and purple. You’re already stifling a yawn, but it’s natural: you woke up at six in the morning. After watching a silly TV show, you crawl into your bunk and Chris disappears as well, to fill the void inside him with Kelly’s voice.  
   
The sky is darkening with every second, until it’s blacker than my darkest thought. Not that I am such a dark guy, but I’ve explored the heights as well as the depths of myself.  
   
There are those lights, the passing lights that catch my attention and for some reason I associate them with you…They are constant in my life, but they change; every second they show me their uncountable nuances, forms, vibrations. I realised that I see their glow in your eyes when you’re enthusiastic about something and I feel my heart swell with pride to call you my best friend.  
   
The lights are omnipresent and I’d love you to be that in my life. The lights of a nearby city fade away and the silent darkness envelops our bus. Only your face glows and I step to your bed and kneel in front of it. You are so lovely. I wish I could hug you tightly right now, but you need to rest. I caress your soft blonde locks and press a kiss on your forehead.  
   
I don’t know why I’m watching you secretly like a creepy pervert. My confusion makes me smile. I kiss your forehead again and get up to watch the running lights, sometimes stealing a glance at you, leaning my head against the seat and imagining things which only seem real after midnight…  
   
Interestingly, I feel as a heavy weight would have forsaken me and the release left me with a sense of sweet, content tiredness. Maybe I can slumber for a while, so I go to my bunk. I stretch myself and from the corner of my eye I notice that I left the curtains open at your bed. I turn my head to the left to see if any beams could disturb your sleep, but to my greatest surprise you, mirroring my position, look at me with the most serene expression on your face.  
   
I gasp…were you awake when I watched you? Did my kisses wake you? Ah, maybe I shouldn’t have kissed you the second time; that was too much. I feel blood rushing to my face, but you smile at me so kindly, that my face muscles move involuntarily to flash him back a broad smile. I think this is a silent agreement between us and the golden light falling on his face consecrates it perfectly.  
   
A last smile and I close my eyes, carrying the image of your grey eyes even in my dreams. For the first time in years, I sleep through the entire night and wake up with the hope that maybe those midnight fantasies may come true. Until then, they will flicker in my heart just like the memory of passing lights…


End file.
